Some known front-end applications use near real-time synchronization in response to users' actions and engagements. For example, an application that renders an indicator representing the geolocation of a user on a digital map can reposition the indicator whenever the user moves from one location to another. Likewise, some known collaborative applications use near real-time synchronization to reflect changes collaborating users make to a document or project.
Some known techniques used to implement front-end application synchronization are computationally expensive and inefficient. For example, screen sharing can be used to send to an instance of an application pixel-by-pixel data at least 30 times per second. For another example, some known front-end applications maintain a centralized persistence of data in servers and/or client devices while the application is being synchronized, adding a load on the servers and synchronized devices. For yet another example, some near real-time collaborative applications use complex algorithms to avoid the collision of actions performed by collaborating users based on special rules similar to the ones implemented in turn-based applications or gaming systems.
Thus, a need exists for improved devices and methods for synchronizing in near real-time front-end application data at a reduced computational cost.